Cammie the Chameleon
by Bunniez
Summary: This the story of a girl who goes to a super hero academy school for teens with special powers. Everything is normal, but will the Blackthorne Boys change everything, including the Gallagher Girls? COC WILL COME! not too much Zammie :D
1. Food Fight!

Why me, why?

Yeah, I know what you are thinking. What could a girl like me possibly want to do with the Circle of Cavan. How did I end up here, locked up in a room, and end up having to be saved by a certain boy (and thankfully my BFF's)? Well, here's my story:

I go to a school called Gallagher Academy. It's in Roseville, Virginia. And guess what else? It's a school for teens with super powers.

Teens like me.

I have three best friends (and one possible boyfriend named Zach). Bex (super strength), Liz (controls the elements), Macey (shift shaper), and Kiwi (teleporter). They get the fun. But me? I Got the powers of invisibility(and half a shield too). And I hate it. I mean, what can I do when the villain attacks? Turn invisible and hide? And people tell ME I'm the legend for my powers. Yeah. Sure. Running away and hiding is an awesome power. Some legend I am.

It was a normal day at Gallagher, and we were having lunch, and everyone was practicing their powers, and I eating my lasagna completely invisible, and Gossip Girl Tina was creating things out of other things as usual, Anna Fetterman was reading minds while I was personally thinking 'get out of my freakin brain, Anna!', Macey was pretending to be Liz, and Liz was making the water in her cup levitate in thin air, Kiwi was popping up people and scaring them out of their wits while Bex was having a balance contest with Mick Morrison on who can balance a chair with 100 huge diamonds (that Tina personally made out of thin air) on their pinkies without dropping any of breaking any. Everything was going fine until some idiot called "FOODFIGHT!" and all of a sudden food is flying like birds in New York City.

I instantly put up my shield and I called to my friends Liz Bex and Macey.

"Bex! Macey! Liz! Get behind me if you want to live!" I said while Tina was grabbing the diamonds that Bex and Mick were using and changed them to chunks of lasangna in an instant while Kim (BTW Idk Kim's last name so I'm just going to say Kim) using her levitating powers was helping Tina fling them at every person they saw. I saw Macey, Bex, Liz, and Kiwi crawl under the table towards me and I finally met them behind my shield, laughing their (possibly) butts off. It was 10 minutes into the fight and all the teachers and my mom/headmistress/teleporter/greatest superhero alive were no-where to be seen, and that's when Macey all of a sudden just got really mad and she shape shifted to my head mistress/my mom/teleporter/superhero, and Kiwi made Macey teleport to the front of the lunchroom where Macey said in my headmistress's voice say "What is the meaning's of this!". Instantly evreryone turned heads at my mom/macey while she said "The next time I see this mess I will teleport all of you over a bubbling volcano!" . Everyone seemed to cringe at her words as Macey /Mom pretended to teleport all the mess to the dump, while Kiwi was really teleporting all the mess.

As soon as the mess disappeared, Macey/Mom pretended to teleport out of the lunchroom mumbling "Not this again", while Kiwi was really teleporting Macey out of the lunchroom. Then Kiwi teleported Macey back to our side, her own Macey again as Macey said" How'd I do?''


	2. Aww Come ON!

Ok. So I have to admit. The food fight that happened that day was pretty EPIC. But no better than what happened the day AFTER. Plus, turns out Macey can FLY too! But seeing a bunch BOYS walk into the Grand Hall of the all GIRL'S school doesn't happen everyday, you know.

It all happened the day after the food fight, when we were out in town. We had a P&P (powers and protection) class (the easiest class for me of course, since my shield is a use of protection) and we were supposed to learn how to sense an enemy, and how to respond. Our (*cough* hottest *cough*)teacher, , was telling us about instincts and how despite all the power in the world, that instinct can be your most easily used weapon, and that it's the most effective. Our teacher told us to go into groups of five, and when called my name, I, of course, chose my BFF's Bex, Kiwi, Liz, and Macey as my group.

Our instructions said that we were supposed to meet our teacher at the wizard of oz exhibit in an hour. In order to keep us un-trackable, my friends and I went to the darkest place we could find in the mall and we linked arms and we turned invisible in an instant.

Then we unlinked arms and Liz the wiz said "Maybe we should split up. Ya know, just in case?" and then Bex got all dramatic (as usual) and said "No! I thought we were friends! I mean Liz, we can make it work, right? I mean, sure I destroyed your favorite sweater, and Cammie made it invisible, and Macey dressed up as Chris Pine just to prank you, and Kiwi teleported your radio to Kansas, but were's sorry! We can still be friends, right?" and Liz said "Bex! Calm down! That's not what I meant and what did you guys do to my stuff?" and all Macey, Kiwi, Liz and I could do was glare at Bex, and Bex said "Er….nothing…" and blush even though she was black. And then Macey, Bex, Kiwi, and I just nodded quickly to Bex's response.

But then Macey said "Uh, guys? I feel eyes." And then our entire group walked out of the closet and we instantly saw about ten guys heading towards us slowly. And al I could say was "How is that possible?" and at that very moment, I thought I might as well change my name from Cammie the Chameleon to Cammie the Caught.

Then my instincts kicked in. Then I said Kiwi "Kiwi. Try to find a way to teleport to the wizard of oz exhibit. When you figure it out, beam us there. Go!" then Kiwi was off. (Well away from the freaks at least). Then we all turned un-invisible since there was no use. Then I turned to Liz and said "Is there any element source around" and then Liz was looking around and I saw the water fountain, and Liz said "The water fountain! I can use the water there!" and I felt as if I could cry. Our little Liz was growing up, I thought. But then Liz said "The metal is too strong. I can't push the water past the metal!" and I turned to Bex and said "Would you like to do the honors?" and she said "Gladly" and then she mumbled "Sweet!" while she effortlessly ripped the metal top off the water fountain, and then while Liz was trying to make the water rise, I turned to Macey and said "Can you go fly behind the guys and just use every P&E (protection and enforcement) lesson to attack in the air, because I think that some of them are fliers, and Macey just nodded.

Let the fight begin.


	3. The Fight!

**Hey! I wanna say (or write) thanks for the 9 reviews I got! I wanted 10 reviews but I'll be nice just this once. I soo sorry that my first two chapters were so short! I promise that chappy three will be longer then the others!**

**A special thnx to:**

**Bexparks for writing reviews for both chappies and being the first to review this story at all!**

**Kitran for crossing fingers on her review!**

**Miriam C. Garnet for saying something in my story is funny (and for her honest dissagreement about everyone's powers)**

**Horselover for having the kindest review in the reviews (but all of your was awesome too!)**

**And Rebecca Baxter, Luvbooks, and 13 for possibly being the only ones for reviewing for my author's quick note. Ok here's the 3rd chappy! Enjoy!**

**The Last Chapter Recap (TLCR): Let the Fight Begin.**

I thought back to my first P&P lesson as the first guy lunged towards me, and I instantly put up my shield while I was watching Liz, and I saw Liz throwing her famous water bombs as she lunged it towards the person heading towards her, and she threw a water bomb and it exploded in the attackers's face. Then I watched as Bex was trying to grab her attacker, but ended up missing every time because the guy was a super speed, and the guy just instantly doged Bex's blows. Then I watched Macey battling a guy in the air and she managed to kicked the buy back down to earth, but the guy just got back up again and started wrestling with Macey.

"This"-I punched a guy in the stomach-"a very good time"- I flipped a guy over my head-"to be doing this!" I said as I jabbed a guy in the head and used my shield to block a punch. Then I saw the guys multiply behind the guys. There had to be at least 14 guys by now. Then I flipped over a guy and landed on top of a guy feet first in the stomach, then I swiped my leg out and tripped another attacker. Then I saw that Bex managed to catch the speedy guy and knocked him out in one punch. But unfortantely, Liz ran out of water.

"Liz!" I called as a guy was about to punch Liz. Then I made Liz completely invisible and I saw as she dodged the guy and managed to trip the guy.

"Liz!" I called again. "Liz! Used the earth!" I said as I knocked a guy out. Then I heard Liz say "Right!" as she got a ball of earth and flinged it at a guy who was about to throw a fireball at Bex. Then I watched as Macey got all the fliers and flew next to Liz to help her out.

I didn't notice that the fireball guy was about to throw a fireball at me and right when he was about to hit me, I saw Tina, Mick, And Kim yell "Cammie! Duck!" and I did just when fireball guy was about to hit me. Then I saw Kim, Mick, and Tina run behind my shield and I saw Mick go help out Bex, and Tina to help Liz, and I was left with Kim, and I said to her " How did you guys get here?" and Kim said " Tina and Mick were in my group and then were still looking for the exhibit and then we heard loud noises and then we follow the loud noise and then we came here and now here we are" she said as fireball guy was still throwing fire at me.

The fire against my shield was weakening my shield and just when the last fire ball was about to break my shield, we all appeared to be standing against a case with the most beautiful red slippers, and then we looked up from the case and we saw Kiwi smiling the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Kiwi!" we said as we all gave her a giant group hug. Then I said "Well it's about time! We were about to get roasted by some fireball guy!" I said. Then Kiwi said "Um…quick question. When did Tina, Mick, and Kim get here?" and then I said "Long story" and then Bex said "Aww! I was just about to practice the Salanka Monuever on this dude!" and then we Mick and Tina just started giggling while the rest of us just stared at Bex with blankless expressions, and then Liz said "Well if you want us to get killed then you cold always go back" snapped Liz. Bex and Liz always argued for no reason, but I knew they were still best friends.

"You are late" I heard a deep voice behind me and we all turned around to look at the hottest teacher at our school.

**Ok so what do you think? Please review at least 10 reviews! Ok peace!**


	4. Balckthorne Boyz

**Ok!** **So a major thnx to everyone who read my chappy 3! Yay! And I finally got 20 reviews! Yay! Ok so the chapter will start in 5 seconds starting…now! Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher academy. But I totally own Kiwi. Yeah. Totally.**

"You're late" a man said behind as we all turned around to face our most strict teacher at our school. But what I didn't notice was that the 14 guys that was kicking our you-know-whats almost 1 minute ago. (Well, 58.9 seconds to be exact, but who's counting?).

"No were not. You told us to be here at exactly 5:00pm. Just like the time now." I said.

"Yes. I said exactly 5:00 pm. You're twenty seconds late. You should be able to know this ladies. Get early, or get killed. Your choice" he said as stared us down with those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Shoot" I mumbled. Then turned around to face all of his own kind and he said "Good job. You've passed your mission." And then all of the boys smiled, except for one who kept staring at me and smirking. The fireball guy. The one who l almost greatly injured MY sisters.

Then Macey stepped forward and said "Can we go home now? I'm am in desperate need of a manicure"(**Didn't see that one coming, did ya?**) as the entire junior class just stared at her with the most shocked yet amused expressions, but failing not to show it.

"What? I'm bored" and with that she just walked off to the Gallagher van as we all just stared at the girl who just got kicked in the you-know-what, just possibly said the most random thing the to the most hottest person alive, then went off like none of that just happened. Then I just shrugged and just stood there dumbfounded. So we all just left the mall and headed towards home.

But the day after…let's just say that was proably the most akwardest day of my life.

We were in the grand hall when my mom just went up to the podium and said "Ladies"-and-soon-to-be-I'm-not-telling-you "there will be new students that will joining us this semester. I there will be a slight change in classes, and also, there will be BOYS from the Blackthorne Instuitute" blackthorne? I'll have Liz do that part for me. "To join us. Sadly, there will only be 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th graders to join us. They will be eating with us, and learning the same things. In so due to this day, I would like to introduce Dr. Steven Sanders, Dr. Sanders, to join us, the headmaster of the Blackthorne Institute " she said as '' walked in with a bunch of boys following behind, and he had the most creepiest smile as he walked up to the podium and said "Call me Dr. Steve " and then my mom said "Ok…Dr. STEVE will be spending the semester with us. You may continue your meal" and with that my mom walked off at the head of the teacher's table.

But the funniest thing was that the fireball guy was smirking at him and I saw him mouth "Hey, Gallagher Girl". Oh great. It's their first day here and he already had googly eyes at me, and a new nickname. And at that moment I seriously was wondering if Liz could roast me alive. It's better then this surprise.

But then I thought, "how is fireball guy here?" and then a realization too late hit me. He went here. The guy that nearly roasted alive not only MY friends, but MY sisters. And even though it was just a way for he girls to meet the boys early, I thought even though I was an only child, right now I was surrounded by hundreds of sisters I've known too long. He was going to be a new 'brother'(well not exactly). They were going to be Gallagher boys (well only for this semester).

But the only thing I thought of him was that he was a Blackthorne Boy. and he's gonna stay that way.

**Ok so what did you think? i just wrote this chapter because i couldn't think of anything else., so it might stink. ok so now you job's to click review button and write something. ok a thnx to everyone who reads this chapter. ok peace! bye!love and smiley faces! (girls rule.) **


	5. Bored Tour

**OMG! i'm so freaKIN SRRY! I just got OGSY and i finished it in one day and i've been in the biggest writer's block in history! i suck for this. i'm so glad for everyone's patient ness! and for that, everyone gets one hundred virtual cukees! yay!**

**Ok a special thnx to everyone who read and reviewed! Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own this story! And I own you!**

**Bex: No you don't! You better shut up or you'll find out how Rebecca became Bex.**

**Me: Fine! Sheesh! But I still own Kiwi! How do ya like me now! plus why would you want to kill your fellow person whose name is also Rebecca? (i swear it is! no joke)  
**

**Bex: Can I kill you?**

**Me: (runs away with super speed)**

**And that'd my disclaimer! All rights go to ally carter. But I own kiwi. Ok peace**

**P.S. I got the idea of this story from sky high. i was watching it and then i went on here and the idea just came to me. just a teeny bit came from sky high. (related to GG, more like spy high) lol  
**

So i was in V.O.C (villians of the century) when i saw (still freaked out in a wierd way about it) coming down the hallway through the windows. must have seen him too because he ran to the door and locked it with all five locks. Then he went to his desk and continued his lecture.

But guess what? He knocked on the door with five locks-yes. actual _knockage-_ and then he knocked the down the door with his _hands! Yes! actual knock-down-door-with-his-handage!_.

And guess what the rest of the class did? NOTHING. They pretended like it was nothing. (except for Liz. She was spazzing out major time). But i didn't blame Liz. I mean, what kind if teacher breaks down the door like it's some kind of piece of cake? And guess what else? The so-called Blackthorne Boyz. and fireball guy. i wonder what his name was. And he was cute. But Tall, Tan, and Totally Cute is completely overrated when the very cute guy almost killed your sisters/bff-ies/classmates.

And all of a sudden was trying to keep a straight face through his mask (he is a shape shifter after all). Then he said "welcome to V.O.C. please take your seats. But do please introduce yourselves first" then he added so low first "so i know who to kill" then said "What?" and then Smith replied "Nothing. Just a reminder to myself".

There was a rumor that hated Blackthorne. Something about gradutation, a hat, and his mask.

But then the boys introduced themselves. Jonas (glasses, nerdy, shy but still cute, and dark blue eyes) and Grant (huge muscles, Greek God look alike and i swear it's Apollo, and dark gray eyes).

But then there was fireball guy (tall, dark, handsome, a kindish mix of grant and jonas but not nerdy of jocky. and he had piercing green eyes). And then there was the choosing of the tour guides. Bex was with Grant, and Liz was with Jonas, but funny enough, i got guess what? Danny. No i'm joking but i got fireball guy. And his name was Zach. Go figure. He just slid next to me and he said "And i think I found my guide" what was this supposed to mean?

Remember what i said about him staying away from me? I guess that was gonna be hard.

It was after V.O.C., and after i gave Zach the tour of the school. he said "So this is Gallagher Academy. And you're Cammie Morgan" how did he know me? "How do you know me?" i said aloud. Then he said "Superhero" and then i lost it with his annyoing smirk i've been seeing for two hours. I pushed him down the stairs.

Unfortuntely Mr. Maskcwiotz saw. "?" he said then i said "I know. Mom's office" i said as i started walking to my mom's office. giving off a smirk of my own.

**So whaddya think? I lost inspiration so i used CHHS instead. Hope ya like it! Please don't hate me for making you wait for soo long. Please Rebiew!**

**Love ya! peace **

**~Ladybex/Bunniez Rulz!/Rebecca (lol) (lots of luv)  
**


	6. Author's NoTe!

**Ok so I have written a new chapter (look at last chapter), and a lot of PPL are writing their stories, so if you don't see mine, DO NOT PANIC! So this is just an A/N. I promise I'm going to finish this story. And I have writer's block so I'm really trying hard, k? So please review my story, and I will make a huge thanks to everyone who reviews my story next chappy! I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Gallagher Girls. But I still own Kiwi. Let's see how you like that, Macey. **

**BYE! I'll be back!**

**~Bunniez, Ladybex, and Rebecca (real name!) ={ D (mustache man) yay!**


	7. Busted

**OK! I told yall I would update today! I told yall! I only got two reviews and I need one moraa but I promise that I will keep going with this story. And if yall want me to finish the story this month, then I want at least 5 subscribers! 5! And I need those who do to PM me so I know there isn't any cheaters out there. And next chappy to post I want 7 reviews to go up. K peace lots of luv! Peace, lol (lots of luv), and smiley faces!**

**Bunniez out!**

****So I know what you're thinking (and I personally asked Anna Fetterman for me, so don't try anything, bub.) Maybe pushing Zach down the stairs yesterday was over the top. But even i thoughtas possibly going to be grounded for this by mom, it was totally worth it when I saw Zach walking down the hall with a cast on his left foot. _"Serves you right you jerk"_I thought.

Here's what happened two hours, 15 minutes, and 30, 31, 32 seconds ago:

_I was walking down the hall when Zach came up to me with a cast on his left foot and said "Hey Morgan! What did you do that for? you nearly broke my leg!" and pointed to his foot._

_"Well maybe if you weren't sir-smirks-alot then maybe you would still be able to walk without a cast, ya jerk!" I yelled in his face, then I walked away._

_At least, I tried. _

_But Zach just grabbed my arm. "Let me go!" I said. _

_"Look. What happened at the mission, I never meant to. Seriously. I had to. told me to do my best to stop you girls, and i guess i went to far. I never meant to go that far! Do you forgive me now?" Zach said. "If it makes you girls feel any better, told us to do our best because you girls were good. Really good." Then he released my arm. "Unless you're going to push me down the stairs again, We can finish my tour tomorrow." Then he walked away._

_"Wait!" I yelled, but he was already gone. _

__Now I was on my way to my mom's office because I was the one who caused that broken leg (which when you're a superhero, you might think that having a broken leg is impossible, but we have flaws too, ya know). By the time I was done thinking, I was at the door of my mom's office. _"Well. This is better then an expirement with " _I thought.

"Cameron" Oh god. Full name territory. "Come in" she said and I walked in to the office to see a VERY amused mom and a VERY upset headmistress. "Why did you push Zach down the stairs?"she said as i sat down. And I kept silence, which became uncomfortable after 5 seconds. "Is there something wrong kiddo?" I still said nothing. _Well...at least were in nickname territory again, which means she forgives me, _I thought. "Cammie, you can trust me. Yes you are in trouble. But you have your reasons, so you are gonna have to tell me sooner or later" she said. Oh great, I am in trouble. Oh well, I do deserve it, but so did Zach, I thought.

"Well. Zach was annoying me with his smirking, and his cocky comebacks, and his I-know-something-you-don't-know-smirk! What was I supposed to do? I was angry" I heard myself saying. Then my mom had the oddest look on her face, but being one of the greatest super-heroes I know, I covered it up quickly.

"I'll let you pass, for now at least. I remember the first time Balckthorne came here" she said.

"What! Balckthorne came here before! Why?" I said giddy with excitement.

"Same thing there here for right now. Then was when I met your father" Really?

"Really?" I said out loud, and she shook her head and had a dreamy look in her eyes, the corners of her lips curved up in a smile. Then she told me of how dad and her met and all that jazz. And honestly, out of all the stories she's told me about her years as a Gallagher Girl, this had to be her greatest.

-"And that's how I met your father. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you like Zachary. Gallagher Girls have fallen multiple boys in the days Blackthorne meets Gallagher. Actually it's pretty common. But let me tell you this: Just don't let it end up like you and Josh. I don't want to hear anything more about forklifts. Now you have to go. I don't want you to miss lunch" she said. Sometimes, maybe there is an advantage to having your mom being the headmistress. Not that I brag about it or anything.

I was headed out the door when i stopped and said "Thanks mom" with a grin.

"You're welcome kiddo" she said. And then she dissapeared. But i found her in the Grand Hall a 10 minutes later.

"What happened!" said Liz as soon as I sat down.

"Why did you go to your mom's office?" said Kiwi.

"Did you get in trouble?" said Bex with her british accent.

"You missed a whole day of class ya know. was doing underwater excercises. Luckily the boys wasn't there" said Macey.

"Aww come on! You're lucky you're in the ninth grade P&P. Yes I got in trouble,why would I have to miss class to go there? And i got in trouble for pushing Zach down the stairs" i said, answereing thier questions, with a slightly jeolous Bex.

"You pushed Zach down the stairs! Luckee!" it woas so like Bex to be jealous if she didn't get to do something reckless and painful.

"Yeah. Lucky Ducky." I murmured.

5 minutes later...

"You know what? I think I'm full. I'll be in my room" I said. I couldn't help but feel guilty that i pushed Zach down the stairs. Not that I would ever tell anyone. I mean, hello, Tina's still alive.

Note to self: Find a way to shut Tina's blabber mouth.

2 minutes later...

I was heading to one of my favorite secret passageways when I heard footsteps behind me.

"I thought I would find you here. Well, at least Courtney Bauer could" I heard Zach say behind me.

Note:Get Bex to get back at Courtney for me.

"Well since you're here, let's just get this over with. I'm sorry about pushing you down the stairs, really hope you forgive me, blaah blah, blah. Are you still mad at me now?" I said quickly.

"Well you don't mean but I will forgive you on one condition" said Zach mischeviously.

"And that is..."

"Kiss me" he said with his signature smirk with a hint of mischevious in it.

"What!...Fine. but only for you to forgive me" and he started to lean in, and...

**Ha Ha! A cliffy! Ha ha too bad for you suckers! I want reviews! !siete susvantino!(spanish) set reviews! seven reviews! sljknvlbv gbdfjvbfg! (gibberish). seven reviews! i told yall i would have it up today. well yestarday but my freakin comp froze up and thank god it was still typed. so now it works again! so i want five subscribers to finish story in this month or next month. and seven reviews for next chapter! i want five reviews each chappy, but seven for this one. just this one! i promise this story will be finished one way or another. and another srry for yall! please forgive me! but i will finish this story for all the world to see! peace! luv! smiley faces! hearts!**

**~Bunniez out!  
**


	8. AN! Announcements! yayeee! awwwe!

**Hey! Bunniez iz hea! You can still call me Bunniez,Rebecca, rayne, of ladybug. Either one.**

**Lol**

**And why did I add my bunnies to da list I already have (look up)? Because sadly, I am sadly changing my beautiful name Bunniez, to something equally epic, like bunniezluvme! But fear not! I am still allowing bunnies. And now for another announcement:**

**Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! I am allowing beta requests (well not yet but I'll tell yall when I am allowed to beta).**

**Another announcement!:**

**Duh duh duh duh! I am making a crossover or Gallagher girls, and the clique. So clique lovers, and of course, Gallagher girl lovers, please check me out! And a round of applause cuz I'll be the first crossever between the dou stories. **

**And fan fic message, I clique(*wink*) you goode(*wink wink*)bye.**

**And yes I stole that from FRED. The youtube sensation, and web show genius. **

**Bunniez luv me cliques goodbye**

**(*black screen*)**


	9. FILLY CHAPPY! AND AN! MINI!

**Hey! So the crossover story between Gallagher and the clique is back! So all clique chicks and Gallagher girls mixes please go read the damn story! Yay! Peace. Lol**

**Another announcement is that I am now almost open to beat requests! So please when I am open ask me to beta! And read my form. And stuff! So please thnx and I will have another chappy up soon. Writer's block. And I need ideas from you! SO PLEASE! REVIEW!**

**Here's a fill in chapter for the last chapter! And luv yall. This is a mini chapter so it's extremely short, k? peace. CARL GET THE HELL OUT OF MY COMPUTER! SRRY MY BRO WAS EVES DROPPING. CAMMIE THIS IS FOR YOUR PERSONELL HELL.**

I was about to kiss Zach when I saw something in the distance. I moved away from Zach for a moment and I heard him crash on the floor. I saw the movement again but this time I heard footsteps behind me.

And it wasn't Zach.

I caught him by the hand while he was behind me and I flipped him and he landed on the floor with his hands behind his back. But then I saw his face.

I knew that face.

I heard him say "Cammie?"

I knew that voice.

"Dad?" I managed to mumble with tears in my eyes.

** Ha ha! A cliffy. I am evil. mu ha ha ha ha! So check out my crossover!**

**Cammie?**

**Cammie: And review! I just saw my dad!**

**Me: Goode girl.**

**Cammie: Very funny Rayne. Very funny.**

**Me: Rayne. My middle name.**

**Cammie: :D  
**


	10. Dad's back 8

**Hey guys. Srry so long I feel guilty 8( oh well so this is my back to filly chappies and holla to yall who read mah other two stories so yeah and I might be making a crossover of Twilight and Percy Jackson but there will be no Edward OR Jacob cuz I read this godess story (the fallen godess and it's totally epic when you ignore Edward and Jacob and crap) and only Alice, Rose, and Bella will be there along with the other characters of Percy Jackson and it will be after the Last Olympian and it will kinda be based of the fallen godess so, yeah and stuff.**

**Ok so yall have waited long enough and I need a new beta for this story so the person who makes the 101st, 105th, and 110th will be finalist to be mah new bata! Whoo! Oh and I'm changing my name back to bunnies! Yay! Bunnies is back cuz bunniezluvme is too long. Lol. So it's now back to bunniez 8D! coolz!**

**Disclaimer: I own nuthin! Galee! Srry george lopez moment. Watch the show! And everybodyhates chris, and full house, and family matters! Where steve urkel says did I do that? Lol**

I swear my head just dropped out of it's sockets when I say that I felt seven feelings at the same time.

Shock.

Anger.

Hatred.

Love.

Shame.

Embarrased.

Extremly Happy.

But not everyday do you see your dad who was proclaimed dead suddenly appear in front of you.

"Dad!" I yelled as I ran towards him and hugged him since 10 years (idk if it's ten years I guessed!) and breathed in his scent.

"Cammie" I heard my dad choke out like Liz was hugging her. And Liz hugs HARD.

"Zach. Ok so this is an family moment and I don't wanna ruin it so bye!" said Zach with his stupid smirk.

"You just did!" I yelled at him.

I finally let go of my dad and said "It's been so long dad. Where were you" I said with tears beginning to form.

"It's nothing to worry about right?" said Dad.

"Just like you Dad" I said.

"Now. Shouldn't my Gallagher girl daughter tell me where your mom's office is?" said Dad while he clapped his hands together.

"K hold on. And Dad. It's good to have you back" as I turned around smiling again.

When I got to mom's office, I practically barged in while she was doing paperwork with a huge smile. Then I just grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to dad. But when she saw him, she practically fainted.

"Mom!" I yelled and Dad caught her before she fell.

So like mom.

So like Dad.

I missed Dad so much.

So we passed her off to the infarmy. But since the nurse knew my dad before he "died?" _she _fainted. So we had to get Bex and Macey to carry the nurse to the car. Where luckily

The hospital knows nothing about my dad so he just ordered room and laid the nurse and my mom on the hospital bed.

*****************************_Two hours later******************************_

"Mom?" I said as I saw her eyes opening.

**Ok. so literally had to give my bro an atomic wedgie (poor bro) (not) to get this idea. Major writers. And i have to end the story soon cuz. And there will be another fight soon! promise. like five chappies more, I swear. And someone dies in the next chapter. Ok so i hope you enjoyed my chapter and *tickle tee hee* will be back with more.**

**This is Bunniez, saying I heart you. Tickle tee hee! :D **


	11. Just when I thought that Bex was scary

Hey yall! Wazz up! From now awn every time I give an author's note, it'll come up with a chapter. And I know I suck for writing author's note, but this is my first story ever made so yeah and stuff. Oh and I might be giving up on my story real soon, so this is my second to last chapter before I end my story. Well more like third to last chapter.

And also for a while now my new chappy for the clique chicks and the Gallagher girls is up for like and a three weeks sill no one….:(. So please review anyone… Please? K thanks! Luvs' yall!

Oh, and NOW I'M OPEN TO BETA REQUESTS! YAY! A cry for yelp, and I will help! (Wink motto wink ;)

AND NOW! THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR…

THE NEW CHAPTER-R-R-R-R-. -. -. -. -. -…

Disclaimer:

Me: Rachel, let's make a deal. I won't tell the entire town of Roseville that you are headmistress for a school of spies, and I get full credit in the Gallagher Girls.

Rachel: Nope. Still not happening, Rayne.

Me: Fine. I don't own the Gallagher Girls.

Rachel: Atta girl.

Me: Can I be a Gallagher girl! Please! (Puppy face)

Rachel: Fine. I guess…

Me: All right. (Bops head)

Rachel…

Sometimes people say that anger is it's own force. Sometimes people say that you shouldn't let your emotions get in the way with your mission. Sometimes that when you get angry, or sad, that you should let it go.

But did any of them just find out that your dad is alive after being reported MIA ten years ago?

No. So I guess that means that I can cry and be angry that my dad was missing and sad that no one ever knew, or happy that he's back alive and safe and sound.

I waited by my dad's side catching up over ten years of MIA CIA my-dads-a-spy stuff. (Well not totally. I've known my dad and mom was a spy _a lot _longer then he thinks)

(A lot.)

So basically it was a normal ride back to Gallagher. (Except a still unconscious nurse sitting between us). Plus I showed my dad my new shield in a little bubble and then basically covered the whole car with the shield. (Which when they say a really bumpy ride, well…you get the idea.

So should I say the best day of my life? Nope. More like the happiest day of my life. (Which is totally different).

Until the in basic interrogation by my besties/roommates.

"What happened!" yelled Macey

"Did the Circle come back!" said Bex.

"GUYS!" I yelled which made everyone stop talking.

I took a deep breath and said, "I found my dad"


	12. Who says teenagers can't save the world?

**Disclaimer: Yall know it's for ally carter. Cuz I've got ally carter to prove it.**

**Ally Carter: Yes I do.**

**Me: Thanks Ally.**

**Ally: Long as I still own the stories :D  
**

**Me: I know.**

* * *

I may not be the best person to turn invisible, but I have the blood of my dad. And HE's the best pavement artist. But since I'm his only child, well, no mean to brag, but I can say that by the time my dad dies (not again) that he might be able to be the best around.

So for now I'm second best.

Second best.

But just a quick explanation:

Pavement Artist: the art of turning invisible. (Side effects might be shield power or

excessive headaches).

But yeah. I didn't see the guy behind Dad. (feels soooooooooooooo much better to say that again).

I didn't see he had a gun. I didn't see the guy try to shoot dad.

Yeah dad could turn invisible. But who knows how long it's been.

Thank goodness that dad was one of the best spies of the SIA (superhero intelligence association) or he wouldn't have died.

For real.

But the next thing was what really surprised. The entire mansion was in Code Black. Doors, were sliding down, Windows were closing shut.

CODE BLACK: the safety protocol of locking things out-but also keeping things in.

So we were stuck in here with an armed man with only our invisible powers.

Trapped.

I saw my friends running down the hallway (because superheroes come with super hearing. But the man with the gun didn't hear them, so he mus'nt be a superhero. Which is bad. Very bad.

When my friends finally started yelling the man turned to them and started shooting, but I put my shield in front him before he could shoot any of them and the shield bounced the bullet straight to him. Before I could blink, he was down with blood oozing directly before his heart.

Then seven more guys appeared and they started shooting towards my friends. Kiwi teleported to him and spooked him by kicking him in his gut.

Hard.

"What the heck is going on?" yelled Bex as she was dodging bullets even if she is indestructible.

"I don't know! But I could use a little help here!" I yelled as I saw two more guys chasing after us.

Liz made a wall of gravel and wood, and it seemed to be holding off, until a saw someone break through the gravel one after another. We were all running from them, until I saw my secret passageway, but we saw unconscious on the floor, and Kiwi hoisted him over his shoulders and started to run, in front of us of course. We slipped into the passageway, and before the enemies could even get through a tiny crack, we were outside.

"Well, that was a close one" I said as we all were panting heavily.

"Hm…where's Macey?" said Liz.

"Macey?" said Bex when suddenly, we saw a van in front of us. We saw Macey get out, and all I could do was stare at her.

Well, at least we've got a car.

"Macey, I may never doubt your superhero skills ever again" said Kiwi.

* * *

**You see! I told yall i wouldn't leave yall behind XD!And thier's a poll on my profile! So vote! SOON! NOW! And I never thought I would ever bring Kiwi back into the story. Hm... and i will continue if you guys will make a settle agreement. You guys review, and i'll give out cukees! And can you guys please review for my other story? "Gallagher Girls v.s. the Clique chicks" ? i've been looking at it everyday and only still eleven reviews! ugh! i work hard guys.**

**JK I luv ya guys ya guys rock.**

**BTW: For all the people that got my mean reviews, i'm sorry, and i'm making it up to you guys by giving everyone free cukees and ice cream! YAY! XD :D.**

**(so take that BexParks! :P :) :D )  
**


	13. And to think dying's worse than this

**HEY YALL! GUESS WHAT?**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!(well it was 7 days ago!) EEK YAY! SO MY GIFT TO YALL ON MY BIRTHDAY IS TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPPY! IT MIGHT BE HAPPENING ON ALL MY STORIES, MAYBE NOT. I LOVE THIS STORY SO I'M UPLOADING NEW CHAPPY (MAY BE SHORT I'LL WRITE WHAT'S ON MY MIND). K NOW HERE'S THE CHAPPY**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE ME TO SAY IT DO YOU? YOU KNOW.**

**BIRTHDAY DEDICATION'S: THNX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. AND MY BEST FRIENDS ON FANFICTION AND OFF. THNX GUYS :P :)**

**CHAPPY:**

The night air was misty. The GPS in Liz's watch was blinking, and so was my eyes trying to adjust to the rain. We were at a (classified) location somewhere you'll never know. I heard men behind us as we were hiding in barrels and hopefully, luck.

We honestly had no idea where we were going. Kiwi was teleporting us at random places as Macey was flying overhead, out of sight, out of mind, telling us directions at random through a walkie talkie.

We were confused, Liz was talking really fast (when she's nervous), and Bex was trying to calm her (when she's excited).

That was we were teleported to the guardhouse.

The guards were big and burly (but they had nothing on Bex) and even if we did have Bex, Macey, Kiwi, and Liz, Liz's nervousness was rubbing off me.

So we teleported outside, but we heard footsteps behind us. And when we turned around, it was the Blackthorne boys.

I was confused I bet.

When we heard Zach saying, "What's up?" I said, "What are you doing here?" naturally.

That was when we heard Dad behind us saying "Well…" and I knew. Even I could have yelled at him, what would Madame Dabney think?

So I just stood there and watched them like hawks, deciding I should attack the, or leave them.

"So you're here to help us?" I said

"Yip" said Zach.

That was when I heard the rattling beneath us. It was proably Liz.

"Cammie, move to the southwest corner at the giant warehouse next to you NOW" said Macey through the walkie talkie.

We moved and ran quickly (Without going ahead of Bex. Even is she was only a strength

power she was still pretty fast).

We were at the warehouse when I heard a scream.

Macey's


	14. A Hero's single flaw

**Omg! It;s been sooooo long now i feel like sucj a jerk. Sorry guys for making yall wait for so long! I have basketball practice (yip i'm on a team now :D) and all that seventh grade jazz and the occasional beating up my brother . So please, please forgive me! So here what alot of people have been waiting for:the 14th chappy to: Cammie the Chameleon.**

**Disclaimer: it may have been a long time but I still don't own anything that belong to ally carter. Like the gallagher girls. Or do I...?**

**Nope i don't. **************************************************************************

I heard my best friend screaming and my instincts kicked in. I felt panic growing inside of me and anxiety and i knew i had to save her. But then i heard the screaming again and I replayed it over and over in my head. Then I knew something was wrong.

How does someone with a super rare power to fly get caught. I saw Bex next to me with a face of (very scary) determanition. I saw Liz next to me scared and brave for someone who's shorter and smaller than a ten year old. Then I finally turned to where Kiwi was _supposed _to be but...

Kiwi was gone too.

Which was kinda of wierd cuz at the same time that Macey screamed, Kiwi dissapeared. Then I thought,

_Maybe Kiwi is behind all of this._

_Maybe._

Then I turned to my _real _f riends and said "Hey. Where Kiwi?" and I saw Bex shrug but i saw liz's eyes widen in realizitation.

"Bex, don;t you think that maybe it's kinda wierd that Kiwi _and _Macey are gone?" and I saw Bex's eyes widen in realization.

"_That traitor"_ I heard Bex say.

I thought that maybe that all this time Kiwi was a traitor. And if Macey is missing, Well then we have to pay a visit to our '_friend'. _

" I don;t know about you guys, but I think that it's time to get our _real _friend back" I heard Liz say.

I thought of a plan.

"Bex, try to tear apart any buidings and follow her screaming" I said. "Liz, see if you can turn into water and blend into the rain until you find any clues to finding Macey". "I'll go invisible and look through the buildings. Everyone clear?" I said, and I saw Bex And Liz nod.

"Well_ guys, i guess it's time to get our best friend back."_I heard Bex say, and I turned invisible while Liz turned into a rain cloud and Bex started running _through_ the buildings. (yeah, she;s that strong).

Then I turned to Zach and the blackthorne boys and my dad who I didn't notice till now.

"Are you guys this superheroey _all _the time?" I heard Zach say. Then I turned invisible and said "Bye Zach" in annoyance.

It was time to get my best friend back.

**So what do you guys think? Not bad for someone who hans;t been on the site since forver and a day huh? Cliffies! OH how i hate them. **

**So much action!**

**SO much suspence.**

**SO MUCH ITALICS! **

**Pretty please please review! I expect alot because i've been on the computer since this morning thinking of my fans. **

**I WANT TEN REVIEWS! (or 8 but then i'd feel unloved )**

**GO BOOKS!**

**Bunniez luves the world :D**

.


	15. Heroes, Traitors, and melted walls

OK yall! This may be the second to last chappy but the circle defintly comes into this. I promise. the next chapter will come to and end. And there will be an announcement. And an epilogue. And I will be updating my other stories after this chappy! YAY-zersz! Say party! Party...! And so, I present the 15th chapter of: Cammie the Chameleon.

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:GO ALLY! GO ALLY! SHE OWN THEM! THE GALLAGHER GIRLS! GO ALLY!**

**Ally:Thnx rayne. **

**Me:Up-front. 20 bucks. You owe me.**

**Ally: (rolls eyes) **

I saw her. The _traitor._

Kiwi: _The comeplete and utter definition of a traitor. Also known as ex~best friend._

I hated this. Not knowing what's gonna happen, not knowing if i'll survive. It's like a physchic chic losing her ablility. (btw: tina walters found out she has the pyhschic ability. EPIC.)

"You're pretty tough for a chic who can dissapear. Let's see if you can dissapear for real this time.". I turned around and I saw Kiwi. Staring at me with an evil glint in her eyes.

I noticed the big burly guys behind her.

"Miss me?" I heard Kiwi say. At least I think I did. I was too busy deciding wether to kill her now of later.

"Why not try to kill me now?" Kiwi said. I mean _hissed_. I stared at her thinking how did she know that. But then the thought dawned upon me. She's a _mind reader_.

"You're a-" I started to say.

"A mind reader stupid" She spat at me.

I turned invisible. And I lunged towards her. But then I saw a flash and I saw Macey.

Broken. Bruised. _Bloody._

"What did you do to Macey?" I spat at her, anger and sadness mixing into one giant force.

"Well, every member of the Circle of Cavan must have a bribe" I heard her say.

The Circle of Cavan was the villian group that tried to kill my father.

Key word: _Tried._

I lunged towards her. But then stopped my self. But then that's when I saw the metal on the walls start to melt.

_Liz. _I smlied.

Then I saw The big burly men lunge at me and I saw Bex go through the walls. I put my shield up against the 15 men. And that's when I saw Zach sneak behind one of the guards and knock them out with his knock out ray. (He shoots rays out of his hands.) But then I saw Kiwi grab Macey's tied up arms and say "Any more moves and Macey's dead."

.


	16. Last author's note! : tear

HEYYY! Since this is the last author's note of the entire cammie the chameleon fanfic story, i will decide by you. The readers. There's a poll on my page that has a poll for wether i should make a sequel of cammie the chameleon.

**Also! I want to say thank you to all my reviewerz:**

**MaGgIeIsAsTaR**

**..Blonde.**

**Cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**

**Akjupiter**

**GallagherGirl97**

**Citruszen**

**RozaveRnB**

**Laughlongdreambig**

**GGirl**

**Luvbookz**

**.Day**

**Mariam **

**Oxlifexo **

**Katiebear95**

**A2zm**

**Ilovemybestfriends**

**Ktran**

**Bexparks**

**Bloody Silent Scream**

**This-is-a-dream**

**RebeccaBaxter**

**Hearts4ever**

**I wright my mind**

**Horselover1996**

**And**

**Linz. Goode 13**

**Luv you guys! So go to the poll. And a chappy will be up by today. Promises. Muy prometer!**

**TTYL! Kiss kiss**


	17. The Final Surge

**HEY GUYS! You know what this means.**

**The last chapter of the story:"CAMMIE THE CHAMELEON".**

**YUP**

**Non-regrets: that i was able to make something for people who appreciate it. **

**That i got 70 reviewrs! Oot oot! **

**Regrets:that i only got 70 reviewers.**

**That i didn't update often. And to that i am truly sorry. **

**Last minute thank u's: i wanna say thanks to god for helping me block out my writer's block.**

**And all my people who actually reviewed my story.**

**Last disclaimer of the story:**

**Gallagher girls:Bex: you did good bunniez. You might even be tougher than me to make this story this good.**

**Macey: and you've given this story a style even i couldn't find in any magizine anywhere.**

**Liz: and you're pretty smart from my research.**

**Cammie: and you've totally given a story an invisible aura of greatness that even i couldn't hide.**

**Me:thnx guys. But really, thank my reviewers and god.**

**GG: ok! Thnx reviewerz for being awesome! **

**ME: (rolls eyes) **

**Here it is now! My final chapter. Luv ya guys! **

It was a desperate attempt. But we had to back down. I thought we couldn't fight. I thought we couldn't unless we wanted one of our _real_ friends to die for it. And if any of us moved. Then I would regret it.

I thought we would never be able to save Macey.

I thought we would never be able to "save the day".

I thought we would never become a hero.

I was _TOTALLY _wrong.

I heard a distant footsteps. But i didn;t see anyone. But then I saw my dad in invisible form(I can see invisible people if i wanted to. Durr i'm a invisible girl) heading towards Macey. Then I yelled "now!" and I saw my dad push macey with the knofe skidding across the floor. The fight begen. Only me and Bex were here.

But then when I saw the sky was raining gallagher girls.

_Literally. _It _literally _was _raining_ gallagher girls. I guess that I knew that Liz was proably maybe the most dangerous one of all. Even if she was small, she had a BIG idea for things.

For example:

The ablility to make people turn into rain, and when they fell on the ground you would see the rain turn into gallagher girls. Result: and you get the entire sophmore class of the gallagher academy for exceptional superheroes (to us at least).

And that's why it was raining gallagher girls that day.

I saw Tina run in, do a black flip, land on her feet, run towards the 50 guards, and jump and spin kick him, causing his to do a 180.

Then i saw her look at us, wink, and say "charge!" and 50 gallagher girls came in. I saw liz use water, wrapped them around abput 20 guards, but more guards came in and i saw liz make an ice shield and start to run. I saw Mick&Bex fight off a guard while Macey was still held ransom. I saw my dad fighting kiwi while Kim Lee was tripping guards and spin kicking guards while Courtney Bauer was streching in the middle with her arms out wide and punching guards from across the room (**did i mention that Courtney is a rubber band? She can stretch anything, even her hair. EPIC). **I saw Tina turn the walls into blackholes and several people "dissapeared" while Grant was kncking people out by punching people, I saw Zach and my dad work together as my dad was fighting Kiwi and Zach was using her nads to untie Macey until Macey was free and Macey starting flying aroung and picking people up and dropping them to uncouiciness. I saw Anna Fetterman reading people's minds and use it against them, while I saw Jonas was controlling people to punch each other into uncousiness. Everyone was fighting everyone. (everyone fighting everyone I mean gallagher girls v.s. guards).

But then I saw my dad fall and I knew he was uncousiness.

Then I saw my vision turn into rage. I sent a power message to my mom saying we needed help and that she needed to heal dad. I saw my mom appear before me and I pointed to dad and dad was at my feet. Then i saw my mom's hands fill with electricity and I saw my dad and my mom dissapear.

I saw my vision turn to Kiwi laughing evilly and start to run.

"Hey! If you're no coward then fight me yourself"I heard my self say.

I ran towards Kiwi and I saw her run towards me and the fight was on. I turned invisible but she read my mind and she doged my kick. Then she tried to punch me but then I knew.

My dad told me when I was little that every hero's power only grew if she was calm. Calmness grows into a new power.

I started to put my shield into a bubble. I grew calm. I saw my energy growing. Even after I was exausted with the day, I grew calm. I saw my energy rise and I noticed that my hands tigled with electricity, Literally. I knew my new power, and I saw my hands glow with purple energy until my hands were a bright light and I popped my shield bubbble and pointed my hands at Kiwi. I shot a lighting bolt at her and she slammed against the wall as it hit it's target. I walked towards her and i made a decision. I grew a bubble shield aroung her of lighting and when she tried to escape, she only shocked herself.

"Bye bye Kiwi" and I shot the (surprisling light) lighting bubble to the sky and she dissapeared as a shot of lighting marked her disssapearence. I heard I scream from the distence and a flash of lighting as Kiwi yelled "NO FAIR!" and I smirked. Then I ran off into the fight to save my friends and as the COC saw thier leader was missing they fled and I saw my friends turn towards me and I was squashed my my sisters and bretheren. I was safe. Everyone was safe.

I felt like a hero truly then. I guess turning invisible is quite a talent.

Ten days later...

I saw everything go by, people walk by saying hi as usual. Everyone was back to classes, my dad was in the infarmy. Everyone was back t normal. There was a few scratches here and there. Zach _finally _asked my to be his girlfriend and i said yes, i seemed like a glow was raidiating off me (and it's not because i'm a lightning hero now ).

I was heading back to my dorm room and there was only 4 beds now, like the way it should be. The day after the fight bex, macey, liz, and I snuck out, caused a fire (courtesy of liz), and burned any trace that Kiwi was even alive.

I was happy. Everyone was safe. Everything was happy.

I was Cammie the Chameleon.

And I was finally proud of it.

**So that's my story! REVIEW, just this last time! Please! Thank you! And now more announcements:**

**REVIEW!**

**I'll be making new stories, and i'm gonna make a brand new crossover (again) called:**

"**The spy who couldfly". It's gonna be about all the gallagher girls being children of gods (actual god children, not half like demigods, full like as in thier fully gods) and how they join Percy and Annabeth and pose as demigods who grew up in the Gallagher Girls, and they don;t know that thier god's children until they go to camp half blood that, of course, Grover find them in the blackthorne school looking for zach and the gang. I'll make a percy jackson and clique crossover too!**

**Also: go to my poll on my page (BUNNIEZ) and you'll finda poll where you can vote if I should make a sequel to this story! So vote if you want a new story sequel!**

**And if you vote yes, if you have any ideas, then please feel free to PM me.**

**And so this announcement, like this story, is over.**

**I luv you guys! Thnx for reading!**

**Goodbye for now, Bunniez. :D**


End file.
